Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on whether or not they are able to move. In addition, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not the user can directly carry the terminals.
Handheld terminals (such as, mobile phones, PDAs, PMPs, navigation systems, or laptop computers) provide the functions of DMB, the wireless internet, and near-field communication between devices, as well as the basic functions of phone-calls, video/music playback, navigation, and the like. According to this, the mobile terminals adopt a plurality of antennas for wireless communication (such as the wireless Internet or Bluetooth), and there is a tendency to apply, to the handheld terminals, functions of exchanging information between the terminals by using near-field communication (NFC), payment, ticket reservation, or searching. To this end, the handheld terminals have one or more antenna modules for handheld terminals, which are used for the wireless communication and the near-field communication.
In general, since the back cover of the mobile terminal is made of an insulating material of polycarbonate, it does not affect the communication of the antenna module that is mounted in the battery pack or in the back cover. However, the demand for the production of a metal cover has been increasing by reflecting a recent trend (for example, a grip-feeling or a design trend, such as appearance) that is preferred by consumers. In this case, the above-described antenna signal is blocked by a metal material in order to thereby disable the wireless communication and the near-field wireless communication. In addition, the antenna module that is mounted inside the terminal is too thick and a preparation process thereof is complicated.